The Last Goodbye
by Hagoonie
Summary: [FILI/OC] Ellenoir (half elf and half man) is Fili's One. This is a super short One shot story inspired by Billy Boyd's The Last Goodbye and songs of BotFA's trailer. Please enjoy. Thankyou :D


Inspired by Billy Boyd's The Last Goodbye and Dust and Light from The Hobbit's BotFA's trailer Disclaimer: You already know… *grin*

-Lake Town-  
Ellenoir stood in the balcony of Bard's house. She watched her surrounding with worried face. She knew what will happened to this beautiful town. She knew that there will be a huge disaster to this town. Yet, she couldn't do anything. Suddenly, the young prince with the golden hair, Fili, came and stood next to her. "What's wrong, Noir?" asked Fili "Nothing… I'm okay" But Fili knew there's something bothering Noir. Fili decided not to push Noir to tell him so he changed the topic.  
"Hey, I want to ask you something"  
"What is it?"  
"When everything is over, when we finally take Erebor back, will you show me your face?"  
Noir was speechless hearing that question. She realized that she still didn't show her face to Fili and others. She knew that all this time, her veil covered half of her face because some reason.  
"Why?"  
Fili blushed a bit, "Well, you promised me that you will be my queen someday, so I just want to see your face and braid you. But, if you don't want to, I-"  
"Okay."  
Fili was kinda shocked to hear Noir's answer, "Wh-what?"  
"I said okay." And then Noir remember about what will happened "…Or maybe I can show you now"  
Noir was going to open her veil, but Fili stopped her.  
"No, it's okay. Let's wait until everything is over." Fili then kissed Noir's forehead "and..please remember, I don't care if you're half elf.. I love you and that's all that matter."  
Noir hugged Fili tight, "Thank you, Fili."  
"Anytime, my love"  
Suddenly, Kili came to call Fili. Fili went to his uncle and Noir went back to the house. When she entered the house, suddenly, Tilda walked to Noir.  
"Why are you crying?" Noir couldn't answer the simple question and she kept crying. Even though her face was covered by the veil the tears kept falling down and Tilda hugged Noir.  
-The next morning-  
Noir felt tired from crying. She woke up because there was a lot of noise outside. She walked outside and saw that it was time for the dwarves go to the Erebor. She wanted to go to Fili and stopped him, but she couldn't. She looked Fili watched her from the crowd, and Fili smiled at her like telling her that he will be back soon and everything will be okay. After the dwarves gone, Noir went to Bard and told everything she knew about the dragon. "I know, Noir." Said Bard "Can I ask you a favor?"  
"Yes..."  
"Please, take my daughters to somewhere safe."  
Noir nodded and she told Bard's daughters that they would have to go somewhere for Bard. So, the three of them went to a small house outside the town. It's kind of far enough from the town so they will be safe there. -Few days later (after Bard defeated Smaug)-  
"Noir, I want to meet Da." Said Tilda Noir sighed, "Okay, we will go back but promise me to be strong when we get there,okay?"  
Both of the girls nodded. Noir took them back to the town. The beautiful town was now full of dead bodies, blood, debris, and no more happiness in the town. The girls ran to the crowd to find Bard. Noir walked slowly and watched everything. She spotted a little girl who cried looking for her mother. Noir approached the girl.  
"Ma...I need Ma!" the girls cried out loud "Hush…calm down...let's look for your mother together okay" said Noir Noir helped people of the town and healed some of them with her power. Then, she saw Erebor. She smiled a bit knowing that the dwarves succeed but then her head started to feel heavy and she knew that the end would come. "Noir, are you okay?"  
It was Bard. He looked tired but luckily he had no wound. Bard helped Noir to stand up and told her to rest a bit. "I'm okay. I will heal some people here after that I will go to Erebor."  
"I don't think it's a good idea, Noir"  
"… I don't care... I have to go there. I have to be with Fili."  
"I know, but-"  
A loud horn can be heard from a far. The voices of soldiers, the voices of anger, the voices of evil. Noir became more worried.  
"No.. I have to go.. Fili." She was about to run but Bard grabbed her hand.  
"Noir, it's dangerous! You must stay here"  
"I have to warn them! I have to go! Let me go"  
"I can't. I promised him to not get you involved on this"  
"Him?"  
Before Bard can said anything, there he was, Thranduil. Thranduil came with his army a lot of its. Noir could not say anything.  
I won't let you go there. You will stay here until everything is over" said Thranduil while commanded his guards to lock Noir.  
"NO! Let me go! Father! NO!" Noir struggled hard but she couldn't win against the guards.  
Thranduil ignored Noir and continued moving forward to Erebor together with Bard and their armies. The guards locked Noir in the cell of the master's house. Noir tried to tell the guards about what will happened but no one listened to her. She blamed herself for not telling Fili. She looked for a way out but none. Few hours passed, and she could hear there's a horrible sound outside. She was about to ask the guards when she found out that the guards was dead and there's two orcs came towards her. The orcs destroyed the cell gate and tried to kill her, but she evaded the orcs and luckily there's someone killed the orcs.  
"Brother..." Noir hugged Legolas tightly "Noir, you have to go back to Mirkwood. It's not safe here"  
Noir shook her head, "No, I have to go to Fili. Stop this war, Legolas. Stop father."  
Then, Tauriel came in with a worried look on her face, "The war is already started"  
They looked at each other. Legolas was about to leave with Tauriel, but Noir begged to come with them. Finally, Legolas agreed. The three ran to Erebor as quickly as they could. But it's not as easy as they think to reach there. There was a lot of orcs everywhere. Legolas and Tauriel fought the orcs, and Noir tried to help them too even though she was not trained to be a fighter. Tauriel got hit and Noir tried to heal her.  
"No, princess. Just go. I'll be fine" "But, you're hurt, Tauriel" Noir started to heal Tauriel After few moments, they marched once more and they would arrive at Erebor just few more steps. But, then a cheer of victory could be heard, yet Noir could feel that the cry of victory filled with sadness too. Noir saw some orcs retreated and she knew she was there, at Erebor. She ran through the dead bodies to look for Fili. "Noir?! What are you doing in here?" Thranduil spotted Noir and stopped her.  
"Father, please... I need to find him" Noir ran passed her father ignoring what her father said. She kept on looking but she couldn't find him. Until she heard the dwarves cried.  
"NO!" Dwalin screamed hard and the other dwarves was crying hard.  
Noir walked slowly to the dwarves. Balin saw Noir and hugged Noir.  
"I'm sorry, lass. I'm sorry" There he was, her beloved one, her prince, her One. Laying there together with his brother and uncle. Noir kneeled down near Fili and she started to heal him.  
"You must wake up. I'll heal you three. So, you have to wake up." Noir tried hard to heal Fili, Kili, and Thorin.  
"Lassie, please, stop... don't drain yourself." Said Balin tried to stop Noir "No… he-he promised me.. " Noir cried and then she felt Fili moved a bit "Fee?"  
Fili opened his eyes a bit. His face was so pale and blood was all over him.  
"No-ir. You're-here." Fili reached for the veil and uncovered it. Finally, he could see his beloved beautiful face. "Do-n't cry… Everything..is over..now" Fili said it slowly and coughed blood "Please. Stay awake. I'll heal you…I'll save you, and your brother and Thorin. Please" Noir cried hard while healing Fili. Fili reached Noir's hand and hold it tight, "Stop. You-will drained yourself. I'll-be okay. Fili took out a braided clip with a beautiful carving on it. "Here.. take this.. it's- yours now.."  
Noir took the clip and held it tight. Fili smiled to her, "Thank you-my love, my queen." After that Fili breathed his last breath. Noir cried hard and hugged Fili's cold body. -Many years passed by-Rivendell-  
Noir walked down to the front hall with flowers in her hand. She saw that Lord Elrond was leading a council and there's her brother also. Noir decided to go there and to greet the others.  
"Good day to you all" "Ah, Lady Noir. Good day" said Elrond The dwarves, hobbits, and men watched her with a weird stares. Legolas stood and greet Noir., "Hello, sister" Noir smiled and hugged Legolas.  
"They're brother and sister?" asked one of the hobbits "Shut up, Pippin" said another hobbit Noir just smiled at them, and greet the dwarves, "Good day to you, Gimli, son of Gloin"  
Gimli shocked a bit but then he greeted Noir back. Next, Noir greet the men and the last she greet Gandalf,  
"Mithrandir, it's good to see you again" "Yes, lady Noir. Are you going somewhere?" asked Gandalf with a warm smile on his lips Noir nodded, "Yes, I have to see them. It's been a while"  
Gandalf nodded knowing what she meant. "Then, I shall take my leave. Excuse me" Noir walked away, she rode her horse and went away.  
"Why is she covering her face? And where is she going?" asked Pippin and then Merry stepped Pippin's feet to make him shut up "To Erebor" Gandalf smiled -FIN-

Okay..this is it.. the super short one-shot.. I don't know whether I should make the full version from the beginning or not.. I have the full story in my mind but I don't know if I'm able to write it all. If you have suggestion please kindly tell me. Thank you and sorry for bad grammar. 


End file.
